fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lulu
Lulu (ルル Ruru)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 is a resident of Galuna Island. Appearance Lulu is a Demon girl with light blue skin, short blue hair, large prominent teeth, sharp eyes, pointy ears and a pointy chin. Her belly is covered with dark blue scales, from which the one covering the front overlaps a scale which starts from underneath her breasts. Her arms are a darker blue than the rest of her body. She wears an orange bra and a green skirt, in addition to a large purple and white necklace, red bracelets and a yellow strap around her neck. She has small horns on her shoulders. There are also horns on her knees, pointing upwards in an even darker blue than her arms and stomach. On her elbows are another pair of small horns, but furthermore up her arm, there some bigger horns.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 17 In her human form, Lulu is a young woman with pale skin, and short blue hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 13 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 3-4 Synopsis Galuna Island arc She appears with the rest of the villagers, at the arrival of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy, in robes. When Moka, the mayor, tells them to take their robes off, Lulu is revealed with a leg similar to a Demon's. Moka then explains the situation to the Mages. Then, the moon turns purple and the villagers transform into complete Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 13-17 When Gray wakes up after his defeat by Lyon in the village storage location, a little bit farther away from the village, Lulu is there to greet him and informs him all the villagers had to move here after the village was attacked last night. She also tells him that thanks to his friends nobody was injured, and that they are waiting for him in a tent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 3-4 Later on, it is revealed the villages were being confused by the side-affects of Team Lyon using Moon Drip, and that the villagers were actually Demons in the first place, but mistook their ability to turn into humans as their true forms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 11-15 Loke arc She is seen alongside Moka attending the play that Team Natsu is performing. She greets Gray before the performance and wishes him good luck. Battle of Fairy Tail arc In their human forms, Lulu, Bobo and Moka arrive at Magnolia Town and watch the Fantasia Parade from a rooftop, away from the other spectators.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Lulu, like all other Demons on Galuna Island, has the ability to transform into a human.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 15 Flight: Lulu, like all the other Demons of Galuna Island, has the ability to sprout wings from her back and fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 17 Battles and Events *Welcome to Galuna Island! *Mystery Revealed: Completion of the S-Class Mission References Navigation Category:Galuna Islanders Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Needs Help